More of You
by NothatRose
Summary: While in jail, Michael listened to a song that accurately describe his feelings and thoughts of Maria.


**Author's Note:** Hey,…. You know what happens when a song gets stuck in your head, right? Well this song, She's More by Andy Griggs reminds me so much of Maria. No prizes for guessing what I did to get it off my system. Hehehe! Happy reading!

Thank you **candysteffi, barbarella-1980 and Marsis** for your awesome reviews.

I just want to say that I've never included both a POV and a song in my ff before. So just as to not get you confused, I've decided to bold the song lyrics, italize (is that the right word?) the POV and have the dialogue in normal font. If it's messy, I'm sorry. Bear with me ok?

**Summary :** A song made Michael realize his true feelings for Maria while he was in jail. If there are any Jim Valenti fans, you'd be happy to know that I have him in this ff.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Roswell even after more than a decade.

xox

"I know it's hard for you to be locked up like this."

"It's not that bad."

"Don't lie to me Son. You don't deserve this. You shouldn't be in here."

"Yeah well, I did kill a man."

"You did it to save me, Michael. I wish I could do something."

"I know your hands are tied Sheriff. But there is something that you could do for me."

"Send a message to Maria?"

"What? No."

"She is worried about you."

"I know. But I don't want her hurt for being with me."

"You are hurting her more by pushing her away."

"She will get over it."

"You think?"

"Maria is strong."

"Maria may be strong Michael, but that doesn't mean she should be taken for granted."

"What do you mean?"

"Maria is a special girl. I'm not saying this just because I'm dating her Mom. She showed me what kind of a friend she is to all of you. Another girl would have broken down and told me about who or what you, Isabel and Max are. Maria didn't. She was so terrified but she remained loyal and kept your secret safe. To get you out of jail, she risked her reputation to say that you were with her the night Hank disappeared."

"I was with her that night. Ms DeLuca found us in the morning. I didn't want her to get into trouble with her Mom or anyone because of me. She only gave me a place to sleep."

"That's my point. She risked her reputation. She is a best friend anyone could ever wish for. She wants to be with you despite knowing who you are. She is more than anyone deserves. Look, I know you are feeling low right now. But forget everything for a moment and think about why you would want for Maria to be out of your life. You need her. She's everything that anyone would want in a friend. She's …"

"More."

"What?"

"She's more."

"You wanna see her?"

"Sheriff, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Has she been bugging you about wanting to see me?"

"She cares about you. Not to mention worried, concerned and uh…ermm… you do know how that girl can talk, right?"

"I sure do."

"Well, she has been asking of how you are doing. How you're holding up. If you've had dinner."

"Is she out there talking your Deputy's ear off?"

"No. I locked her up in my office. It probably smells of cedar oil right now. "

"You really think I need her? I mean, is it safe for her to be with me?"

"You know you do need her, Son. As for her being safe? I know you'll protect her with all you've got."

"But I'm destined to be a soldier."

"Listen Michael, even if you are destined to be a soldier, you are an alien kind of soldier not a robot. I'm sure even aliens have, erm, partners that they go home to. Plus you are half human, that means you have feelings and urges. Also, you are at that age where it is normal to have a girl…I mean someone that you can ,er, talk or be with. Which means you need company of some kind to..uh..erm. Maybe I.. I mean, this is Maria we are talking about. I'm dating her Mom and she could be my daughter. Amy would kill me if she knows that I'm encouraging you to …. Not that I'm encouraging for you two to …to… erm…."

"Sheriff? I get it ok?"

"Good. So you wanna see her?"

"Yeah. Sheriff, one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"You think you could stop this?"

"This? This alien business?"

"No. This song."

"What, you don't like Country music?"

"I could get in touch with my feminine side but not when the same song is played more than six times straight."

"My Deputy is a man in love. But I'll do something about that song before you use your powers on it."

"Thanks."

"Hey! Hang on."

"What?"

"Have you actually paid attention to what this song is all about?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just listen."

Michael took Sheriff Valenti's advice and listened to the song that filled the otherwise silent corridor.

**I like blue eyes, hers are green**

**Not like the woman of my dreams**

**And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned**

**Five foot three isn't tall**

**She's not the girl I pictured at all**

**In those paint by numbers fantasy I've had**

_"Oh great! Now even the Sheriff knows who has been on my mind._

_"Maria's green eyes? Those hypnotic green eyes of hers pierce my soul. In those, I could get lost and confused. Letting me forget to be who I am and who I should be. Hell, I did get lost and confused in those eyes. I was afraid to be who I am because it means I would surely lose her. I tried to be wall but in her eyes, I feel safe. I see love. No one had ever shown kindness and cares for me like she does. I see her all the time. I should kill myself for the pain I have caused to cloud those eyes when I told her that I love her and then said goodbye._

_"Damn it, before I met her, the only fantasy was to find my true home. There wasn't any woman, alien or human, of my dreams. Even if I had to draw a woman of fantasy, it wouldn't be her. If push turned to shove, I would have probably drawn something that has slimy, scaly green skin that I wouldn't touch with a ten feet pole. And piercing laser beam blue eyes. High doom head with tentacles for hair and…. I think I've been watching too much tv._

_"But since that night when we met in the alley, the only vision I kept seeing has smooth, flawless skin like the clear sky. I am powerless when it comes to touching her skin. Even Ms DeLuca's newspaper can't deter me from wanting caress her skin. Maria's skin, I mean._

_"I've never imagined Maria with long hair. All I know is that hers is soft and filters through my fingers like golden silk. It frames her angelic face perfectly, giving me the chance to gaze and savour each adorable feature. Its length teases her nape and entices me to nip her flawless skin in class even while what's-his-name-Mr-something-something was droning on about some theory of some kind. Was I supposed to be in that class?_

_"She is five foot four. I should know because she made a big deal out of it when I said she is five foot three. But it doesn't matter because she fits perfectly under my chin. I didn't realize how small she was till she was squeezed between me and Liz in Max's jeep on our way to Marathon. I thought she would break my ribs when I put my arm behind her, giving her more space. I didn't expect her to cuddle into my side and shared the chocolate bar that she had in her pocket. The looks Max and Isabel were giving me in the view mirror made me think that I had grown some antennas or something._

_"That Maria girl has been invading my dreams since. The first few times, it was a nightmare to have her in my dreams. But later, it became a living nightmare whenever she was not in my dreams. I needed her around me. That was when I started hanging out at the Crashdown more. That was why I even started going to school regularly._

_"Maria is definitely not someone that I pictured being with. But now she is a permanent fixture in my head. And heart. I love her and I can't let go. No matter how much I need to."_

"Maria." He sighed.

"See, I know you would understand. I'll go get her."

As the Sheriff left, Michael started to pay attention to the next verse of the song.

**No, it wasn't at first sight**

**But the moment I looked twice**

**I saw the woman I was born to love**

**Her laughter fills my soul**

**And when I hold her I don't want to let go**

**When it comes to her I can't get enough**

_"She referred me as a Czechoslovakian (and I bet some other names too). Well, not only me but Max and Isabel too. She saw me as an alien and I scared her so much that she had me don a tuxedo in her dreams. I don't wanna know what she did to my hair. But no matter what I did, she still lied to the Sheriff to save me. Ok, us._

_"That was when I started to look at her from a different point of view. I didn't see as an enemy anymore. She was more than just a friend after she helped to, I quote, "drag my sweaty, gross body across the Indian Reservation" to save my ass._

_"Her mouth drove me crazy. That girl can really talk. I wished I could use my powers like that Bewitched lady and shut her up. But no matter how much I twitched my nose, she was still yapping away. That night as we waited for Max and Liz, she told me to be a guy. Since I didn't think she meant for me to knock her lights out, I did the only think I thought was right. I kissed her._

_"Since then, her mouth drove me crazier than before. Her moans too._

_"The first time we ever laughed together was when we finally sat down to finish that assignment. You know the one that got us together in the first place? It was all serious at first until she knocked the Cherry Cola off the table and it landed on me. Naturally, she started giggling. I glared (it didn't work, by the way) and she said why don't I use my powers to dry it, like she saw Isabel did once._

_"I did as she suggested and managed to turn my black T-shirt pink instead. I should have been mad at her for laughing at me but something inside me was glad to see how relaxed she was with me. Anyway, she was so busy laughing her ass off that she slipped off the bench and landed on the floor. I only started laughing when the table tilted as she reached up to stand and our lunch landed on her._

_"It was that day that I found out that her laughter fills my soul and her right hook is something that I shouldn't mess with._

_"My destiny is to go home to a place that I don't even know where. But can I really leave a home that I just found. I hear that home is where the heart is. I've found that home and I don't want to let go. I love it. To be more accurate, I love her. Maria DeLuca is my home."_

**More than I dreamed of**

**More than any man deserves**

**I couldn't ask for more**

**Than a love like hers**

_"I dumped her so many times that I'm surprised she hasn't kick my alien ass off this planet. Instead she saved it many times more than I deserve._

_"I really thought she wouldn't let me in that night. That night when Hank beat me so bad that even Max and Isabel couldn't fix it. They fix the bruises and cuts okay but not how I was feeling inside. I was feeling really low and lower still when Maria shook her head and told me to go away._

_"I must be crying so bad that I didn't see her standing in front of me under that streetlight, a few moments later. She was as soaked as I was. She didn't say anything but pulled me to climb into her bedroom window. Maria didn't ask for anything. But she gave me everything._

_"She gave me her love and I couldn't ask for more."_

**So it took me by complete surprise**

**When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**

**She's not at all what I was looking for**

**She's more**

_"If I were to be really honest, I guess my heart got lost that first night in the alley. It was ironic that she was dressed as an alien that night. One hot alien. I wanted to hate her but I couldn't. She looking hot has nothing to do with me not being able to hate her. It was more than that. Especially after I placed my hand on her chest as she laid down on that parking lot. I could see her fear. But I could also see so much more. I saw my future with her. And that scare the hell out of me._

_"Maria was definitely not what I was looking for. But now, she is all that I look forward to. She may not have any powers of any alien. But she's more. Simply because she loves me."_

"I love you Maria." Michael uttered under his breath.

"This is not good Spaceboy. I leave you alone and you start talking to yourself."

Startled, Michael looked up and saw Maria standing by the open cell door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He stammered as he took her appearance in. "You wanna sit down?"

"Thanks."

"Maria.."

"Look, I can't break you out of jail. I don't have powers to melt these bars or smuggled you a file for you to saw your way out. I can't even say that I was with you that night because the Sheriff had already wrote the report and he didn't add me. But," she handed him a bag. "I brought you pie and Cherry Cola." Taking a small bottle out of her jacket, she handed it to him. "Tobasco."

Michael took out a half empty cup from the bag and raised a questioning brow.

"Sorry. I got thirsty in the Sheriff's office."

He chuckled and gulped down the remainder of the drink. He choked when she said, "So. I heard ex-cons are great in bed."

"I'm still in jail, if you haven't noticed." Michael mumbled in between coughs.

"You'll be out soon."

"How would you know?"

"I have faith that the good guy always wins." She moved closer and whispered, "Besides, the gang is planning something."

"What? What are they planning?"

"Wish I could tell you. But you know how secretive you," she made a quotation sign with her fingers, "people are. In fact, there was even a need to extinguish every human who has any knowledge of the bones. Everything needs to be done in order to save and protect the asses of you Royal Four."

"Max said that?"

"Girlfriend? Naah of course not. He gave an order not to kill anyone." She grabbed his arm and shook it. She was giddy with excitement when she added, " Whoa Spaceboy! You should have seen the way Girlfriend said that. So cool. Very King-gy kind of cool. Liz was practically drooling!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Long story. But short of it, it's your own fault." She released his arm and sat away from him.

"Maria.."

"Look, Isabel went to Vermont on a trip with her parents. Liz packed up and left for Florida, leaving Max all alone. God Michael! Have you ever heard him whine? He is like a little groveling dog. He left me numerous messages asking if Liz left him any messages. Can you believe that? Four messages in three days? "

"You left me five messages in two days. Not counting the other hundred or so messages throughout summer."

"What's your point?"

Maria got up and began pacing the floor as she rattled on, ignoring Michael's exasperated expression.

"Anyway, Kyle? He went to some football camp. He is due back later this week. I miss my almost brother. You know he could have been my brother if my Mom hadn't…."

"Maria…"

"Alex. Alex, he left me. Me, his best friend since we were four." She stopped pacing and covered her face in her hands.

"What happened to Alex?" Michael voice shook in alarm.

"He has gone to Sweden on some exchange program. Must be having a fun time leaning their language and other stuff." She started pacing again. "So, that left me with no one but Max to hang out with."

"You hang out with Max?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? You were busy smashing rocks with that bossy Destiny Queen."

"Tess was ….. You were spying on me?"

"Girlfriend and I ran out of things to do. Oh! That reminds me." She lowered to Michael's eye level and shook her long wavy hair.

"What do you think? Like it?"

"Yeah." He whispered and smiled after fingering the tresses.

"Max did say you'll like it."

"Max did that to your hair?"

"Like I said, we ran out of things to do."

"Are you guys out of your mind? What would people say when they see your hair grew overnight? Only two days ago your hair was still short! And red! Didn't your Mom freaked?"

"Obviously you have never heard of hair extensions." She paused before slapping his shoulder. "How would you know two days ago my hair was short and red? Have you been spying on me?"

"I ran out of things to do too?"

"So I was the last thing on your list of things to do? I should have let Max turned everything in your apartment pink!"

"Did he also help you choose your new skimpy wardrobe?"

"No. What, you think I changed and paraded in front of him? Look, just because we bonded that don't mean he gets to see my bod or gets visitation rights to my room. Only one stubborn, badly groomed and grouchy ali… Czechoslovakian gets to do that. But of course, he is too stubborn to see that only he has boyfriend privileges to my room and bod!"

"Maria, I don't want you hurt because of me."

"Too late Buddy. I'm already hurt by you."

"So this means you agree with me?"

"That we should stay apart?"

"Yeah."

"Like hell it does! This simply means that I'll be onto you till you realize that I love you too much to let you go. You are mine Michael Guerin. There is no way you can hide that cute butt, handsome face or untamable but sexy hair of yours from me. Got that?"

"What happened to badly groomed?" He smirked and got off the bed.

"You need your ego boost once in a while. And some hair gel." She shrugged and looked at anywhere but him.

"I miss you."

"Ditto." She sighed.

"Come here." He pulled and wrapped his arms around her as soon as she took a step towards him. He buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Maria. I was trying to keep you safe."

"Commander Guerin will keep me safe."

"I'm serious Maria." He cupped her face and raised it to meet his eyes. "I don't know what we are up against. All I know that it is big and I have no idea what to do."

"A soldier doesn't go to a war alone, Michael. You Royal Four have us mere humans to help you. We may not have powers like you but we will kick ass and not let anyone, alien or human, take you away from us."

"You mean that?"

"I'm sure about my Spaceboy, GirlFriend and ex-Queen Amidala." She earned a kiss on her forehead for saying that.

"Ex-Queen Amidala?"

"Isabel is not scary anymore."

"What about Tess?"

"Ugh! Not so sure about that one." Maria shivered and grimaced. "She gives me the creeps. More than you guys ever did. I don't trust her. Not just because she took Max away from Liz but there's just something weird and dark about her. If anything comes our way, how about we put her in the front line? Let her use her so-called higher power while we make a fast getaway? Did you know that she was still trying to get cozy with Max all summer? It was disgusting! We had to hide from her all the time! How did you put up with her bossy, domineering, annoying…"

Michael captured her lips and silenced her tirade. He released her only when she started moaning. Michael knew that moan and if he continued to kiss her, he knew exactly where they would end up. He doesn't think the Sheriff will take it too kindly if they use the bed for more than sitting and talking.

"Were you trying to keep me quiet?"

"Will you kick my ass if I said yes?" He smirked.

"Goodbye Michael."

Michael tightened his hold on her when she struggled to get out of his arms. "Honey, I'm kidding."

"What? Did you say 'Honey I'm kidding'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ok." She pushed him away but he was far too strong for her. "Who are you? And what have you done to my Spaceboy?"

"Maria," he murmured in her ear. "It is me. I was trying to keep you calm, just like you told me to before we kissed that first time."

"How would I know if you are not some shape-shifting weirdo?"

"A Shapeshifter only takes over one's appearance."

"Sure?"

"Yes. How about if I get out of here,"

"When. Not if."

"Ok. When I get out of here, I get you a big bottle of some two-in-one nice smelling, soapy, washy thing for your hair?"

"Spaceboy!" She squeezed his middle. He lowered his head and latched on the side of her neck which earned him an involuntary "Michael" emitting from her sweet lips.

"I miss my Blondie." He groaned. "I've dreamed about doing this to you."

"I don't care what you dreamed of." She pushed him against the wall and stood between his legs. "But it sure sounds deliciously peachy."

"Didn't you mention something about ex-cons being good in bed?" He breathed in her ear as his hands slipped under her skirt and his lips got reacquainted with the other side of her neck. "You've got any shorter skirts than this one?"

She slapped his head despite surrendering her neck to his ministrations. Maria pulled at his shoulder and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered brokenly, "You…still…in…Ooooh hmmmm yes …..there…..in…in….. MMmmmmichael….."

"AHEM!"

"Sherriff!" They gasped in unison when they saw Jim Valenti stood by the cell door. Maria jumped off Michael and he pushed her behind him so that she could straighten her clothes.

"I take it that you two are done ..er…talking?" Valenti scratched his forehead.

"You are not gonna tell Mom are you?" Maria peeked over Michael's shoulder.

"I should lock you two up for behaving indecently in my jail. But I would have to answer to Amy. And putting you two together in here might just make her grandmother earlier than she expect. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No Sir," Michael answered.

"Good. Ok. Time to leave."

"You are saying it's time for me to leave?" Maria wrapped her arms around Michael as she pouts to the Sheriff.

"Yeah." He paused before continuing, "And take your boyfriend with you."

"What?"

"You heard me DeLuca. Michael is free to go."

Maria squealed and jumped into Michael's arms as he twirled her around the cell. She grabbed his face and placed short kisses on his laughing features.

"Ok. Ok kids. That's enough. Get out of my jail. Go on."

"What happened?" Michael asked the older man as they walked out together.

"Your friends. Ask them." He said simply.

After collecting his keys, wallet and jacket from the Deputy, Michael wrapped his arm around Maria's shoulder and exited the station. The Sheriff leaned against the door and called out to Michael before tossing him an envelope. Michael caught it and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Something for you to listen to. Night." The older man smiled and disappeared into the station.

In the Jetta, Maria grabbed his face and kissed him before asking what was in the envelope.

"I don't know. " Micheal shrugged as he opened the package. A cd fell into his hand.

"What? Is that some kind of motivational talk Valenti wants you to listen to?" Maria giggled.

"Let's see, shall we?" He slipped the disc into the player and soon a familiar tune filled the interior of the Jetta.

"This is interesting. Therapeutic country music to calm your chaotic soul. Good choice Valenti!"

"Shut up." He growled but leaned over to kiss her cheek to soften the rebuke. "This song made me see that there is more than just what is it."

"What? There is more than just your destiny of finding your way home?"

"No." He reached out hand twirled his finger around a strand of her soft tresses. "It made me see more of you."

"Michael…"

"I love you. You are more than I ever deserved. You are not what I was looking for but I'd be an idiot if I ever give you up. I couldn't ask for anything more other than your love for me, Maria."

"I love you too, Spaceboy."

"Take me home?"

"I hope it's your place, or maybe mine because I don't think the Jetta has the power to travel through space."

"You are spoiling the moment Blondie." He growled.

"So, you have a way to shut me up Guerin?" She smiled cheekily as her hands teasingly travelled up his thigh.

"I do. But I'm not gonna shut you up this time." He captured her hand and interlaced his fingers through hers. "I've missed hearing your voice. I've missed being with you. I've missed so much of you. Just take me home?"

"Where is that?"

"In you. I've found my home in you, Maria."

"What if you find a way to go back to your home planet? What happens then?"

"We have now."

"I know. But what if?"

"If I do go back there, it will be against my free will. I don't ever want to leave you."

"You think what we have, this relationship I mean, is a screw up?"

"Even if it is, I wouldn't trade it for anything. You mean so much to me, Maria. I will always love you."

"I want my future to be with you, Michael. Whatever happens in the end or whatever it will be? We are doing it together."

"Promise?"

"Absolute promise."

"Let's go home."

"Yes Sir, Commander Guerin." She gave him a saucy salute and a wink.

Michael gave her his smirk before hiding his chuckles behind his hand. Leave it to Maria to lift his spirit. She has never disappointed him. She is everything to him and so much more.

As Maria drove them away, the last verse of the song captured his attention. He was amazed at how accurate the song described his feelings for Maria.

**So it took me by complete surprise**

**When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**

**She's not at all what I was looking for**

**She's more**

xox

THE END

Thanks for reading. I admit that I got a little carried away but I hope you liked it.


End file.
